電力のための戦い Chaos!
by Neko-kitty83
Summary: An evil forced, completely annihilated...has returned for revenge. Once killed by a dragon knight he once saw as a friend, he's risen from the dead along with his loyal servant to wreak havoc on all of maple, as well as his rivals. All will feel his rage!


* * *

**Enigma Force, Hellpyre, and Kyrie. Three groups in constant fight for power. Both the Enigma and Hellpyre want power over the Maple world, and clash relentlessly to overthrow the other. Hellpyre is a band of guilds joined together by their friendships- UltimateEnd, ExoticDreams, iEatCookies, Dead, and LuciferShine. They are now lead my a chief bandit...by the name of BalthierB, AKA Zack. Leading beside him, are his wife and best friend, XSakuniaX AKA Saku and lRyuHayabusa AKA Joe, or Kookie. The Enigma are a combination of the guilds YaoiAi and VampireHeart. They are lead by the ever-calm ice/lightning arch mage, Izzy1985, AKA Izzy. But for now, after being defeated at the hands of Kei, the leader of Kyrie, KyritoNoSama AKA Kyrito has temporarily taken his place as leader. The Enigma have been defeated...but...thanks to a bond between two siblings, that may be about to change. Already battling Kyrie in order to take over the land of Maple, Hellpyre is once again threatened by the vengeful return of the Enigma...**

**Let the drama begin!**

* * *

**Sakunia: OH. MY. GOSH.**

**TornFlames: …?**

**Sakunia: OMIGAWSH.**

**DarkShoryu: What Michelle?**

**Sakunia: I'm…I'M….**

**DarkShoryu: YOU'RE PREGNANT?**

**Sakunia: NO you whore!**

**TornFlames: Lolz.**

**KyritoNoSama: PLAY DAT FUNKAY MUUUUSIC WHITE BOY!!**

**Gameshark2k2: -cough- Uhm…**

**Sakunia: DADDY!**

**Gameshark2k2: ….o.o Eh.**

**Sakunia: I like yogurt.**

**Gameshark2k2: Why can't I have normal offspring like everyone else.**

**DarkShoryu: So, why're we here?**

**TornFlames: To have crazy buttsecks?**

**Sakunia: …For me n' Ky's story, which we will now get on with.**

**HeartsnHands: BOO!**

**Sakunia: WAAAAH!!**

**HeartsnHands: Lol.**

**Sakunia: …Douchebags.**

**HeartsnHands: We love you too.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of maple, Wizet, or Nexon. So don't get on my back. It has spikes anyway._

* * *

**Chapter1: Rise of the Fallen...**

* * *

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, my dear master. I let you down...I failed to protect you. And because of it, we've both fallen, along with with others. We've been revived, but...it's not enough! I'll fix things, master! I promise I'll do my best to bring Enigma back while you heal...and guard you with my life as you do...Master Izzy..."

* * *

"Find anything?"

"No...there's no sign of any survivors in the vicinity. All that's left here is the castle..."

"Search it."

"But Kei...it's totally destroyed...I highly doubt anyone's left in there alive...we attacked them with everything we've got."

"Yes, Tristan, but we can't be too sure...I want absolutely no surprises in the future."

"Very well..." The blue-haired bishop gave a sigh, making his way down from their spot high upon a hill. Below him laid what remained of an arch mage's fallen kingdom...

* * *

'_Ky-Ky...please be safe...'_

Alone, a young dark priestess stood in what was her younger brother's favorite spot. She brushed a lock of her long, violet hair away from her deceptively soft amethyst eyes. _'I got you a second chance...don't die on me again...'_

"Saku! Sakuuu!"

Sakunia smiled at the voice calling his name, turning to face the grinning chief bandit as he took a place by her side.

"What're you doing out here alone? You look emo..." The dit snickered, hugging her and ruffling her hair.

"Hey Kookie! Just chillin' out, nothin' to do." Saku returned her friend's grin, ruffling his hair just as he'd done her.

"Quit being emo and come inside! You've been out here for hours, move yo ass!" He picked her up boldly, carrying her away from the tall cliff, and back towards the enormous mansion behind them...

"Damnit Saku...why...?" Don't you realize what you've done?!" A voice rang out at the two, causing them to stop.

Without warning, Saku's second oldest friend appeared in front of them, a frown on his usually content face. "You've practically brought the Enigma back into the picture!"

"N-Nick..."

"What were you thinking?! I understand Kyrito, but Iz-"

"Can someone like...tell me what's going on?" Kookie interrupted, his head tilted to match his confused expression.

"She brought them back! Izzy and Kyrito!" Nick snapped,worry in his eyes. "You may have just doomed us all! With Izzy back, they could rebuild!"

"Saku...did you really?" Kookie turned his gaze to Sakunia, giving a small frown.

"I...I couldn't bring Ky back without bringing his master back too..."

"Well damnit, you shouldn't have brought him back at all, Saku! Now we're in deep shit if we don't fix this imemdiately!" With that, Nick took off without another word, flash-jumping towards Hellpyre's mansion.

"F-Fix this...? Wait, Nick, what're you doing?!"

"I'm tellin' Zack what's up before it's too late!"

"Wait!!!" Saku started after him, stopping seconds later with a sigh. "Who am I kidding...I can't chase down a night lord..."

"...Think he'll be mad?" Kookie came up beside the priest, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakunia glanced back at him, before averting her gaze to the ground. "I don't know...I really hope not."

* * *

"What's the use in even coming here...? Everyone's dead."

The blue-haired bishop made his way into what was Izzy's castle, his azure eyes scanning the rubble that was the main hall. He slowly made his way to the center of the hall, looking up, now standing in the moonlight provided by the hole where the ceiling had been.

Suddenly, something bright flew past Tristan's head in a blur of gold, just barely missing the bishop's face by a few inches. It found a place in a cracked pillar behind him. A hunter's arrow.

"Who's there?!"

Immediately after shouting the two words, Tristan jumped to the right, dodging two more of the swift, glowing arrows. He glared into the shadows of the destroyed castle, his eyes narrowing when he saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes glaring back at him.

"Oh, so we're playing hide and seek, huh?"

The bishop rose a hand, summoning his staff and esther shield, sending an arrow of blinding light into the shadows, his eyes locking on the shady figure that jumped out, and into the open. He laughed.

"Oh, so now you want to come out..."

The cloaked archer glared at Tristan from under his hood, his upper lip curving up in a long snarl. The snarl quickly turned into a vampiric hiss, the archer's pale lips pulling back to reveal two long, dagger-sharp fangs. Bringing up a bow of black fire, the archer fired his arrows a third time, aiming for the bishop's chest.

His eyes narrowing further, Tristan teleported, vanishing from the archer's view. He reappeared only moments later, towering over him. With a wave of his codar, he casted magic claw, sending the cloaked male back with a blow more than twice his level.

Silent, the defeated archer laid there, unmoving. The iron grip on his bow weakened, then released altogether.

Tristan teleported to the fallen male immediately, pulling him up by the collar, before slamming him against one of the pillars still standing. He grabbed his hood and pulled it back, his eyes widening at the unmistakable face that was revealed. With the hood pulled back, long gorgeous crimson locks fell freely over the archer's shoulders, easily reaching just below his knees.

"You...We killed you!"

Immediately, the archer let his violet eyes snap open, his right knee slamming up into the bishop's crotch. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" He spat the words coldly, taking advantage of the bishop's pain, stealing the opportunity to run.

"K-Kyrito!!!"

The leader of Vampire Heart smirked at his name being screamed, running into the shadows of the ruined castle. He moved through rubble, rock and dust, reaching a staircase that was still intact, amazingly. He took a final glance behind him, before quickly descending them.

"H-Hey!!!" The moment he'd recovered from the low blow, Tristan took chase of the archer, following him down the stairs swiftly, spotting him fleeing through several corridors. He followed him carefully, his eyes narrowing when the other male entered a final room and shut it behind him. "..." Slowly, he approached the door, reaching out and giving the doornob a twist. "Locked..." He took a step back, summoning his holy magic again. He took the door down with a single magic claw, rushing in, freezing his tracks at the sight before him.

"Like I said, dear Teddy, did you really think it'd be that easy to get rid of us" Once again, Kyrito had his bow up, a malicious grin playing on his already obscure features. He still wore his long, creepy black cloak...but now he wore a bandana around his head to purposely cover the right side of his face, his skukll beanie holding it all down.

It wasn't the ex-lover in front of 'Teddy' that had him frozen in shock...it was what was behind him.

"How...how did you get him back?! What can't you bastards stay dead!" He snapped, casting magic guard on himself. "I'll kill you both, and this time, I'll make sure you never come back!"

Behind Kyrito, the mighty arch mage that had fallen at the hands of Kei...rested peacefully, undisturbed. He floated in a capsule of oddly glowing neon blue water, wires attached to his arms, stomach, and chest to help monitor vital signs. Attached to the glass capsule, a computer was on, showing his status in cnstant updates- he was slowly recovering...left alone, he would rise again.

"And you led me right to him, dumbass!" Tristan laughed, aiming an arrow at the capsule. "First, I'm gonna kil him. Then, you and I are going to have loads of fun, dear Ky."

Kyrito tilted his head with a blank expression, "...I wouldn't do that if I we-" Too late.

Tristan shot the arrow, letting it pierce the capsule and Izzy's stomach. He smirked, watching as the arch mage began to awaken and hunch over. But then, his amusement was interrupted by Kyrito's....laughter? "What the hell are you laughing about? I just shot your master in the gut."

Kyrito laughed harder, backing away. "You're so stupid!!" He cackled at him, his grin an evil one.

Slowly, Izzy's body curled up in a ball, the arrow still in his stomach. And just like that, every last drop of water in the capsule froze. His light violet eyes snapping open, the arch mage shattered the glass and ice, sending it everywhere, including Tristan's body. He collapsed on the cold marble floor, wet, and bare thanks to Kyrito's perverted nature. Now wide awake, his very presence chilled the room, bringing it near 32 degrees in only seconds. He let his gaze shift to Kyrito, whom had knowingly taken cover behind some rubble to avoid being skewered. "Mmn..." He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, concentrating on pushing himself up onto his feet.

Tristan backed away with wide eyes, quickly making his way back to the door. He gave Izzy and Kyrito one last glare, before wisely leaving, blood trailing behind him...

"Master, are you well~?" Kyrito gave a warm smile, scurrying straight up to the arch mage he coveted so much. He carefully hugged him, his tail wagging behind him.

"..." After pulling Tristan's arrow out, Izzy grabbed onto Kyrito's cloak and clung tightly, filling his fists with the black material. He gazed into Kyrito's eyes silently for a moment, before moving in close, speaking into his ear. "K-Kyrito..."

"Yes, master...?"

He growled. "Why am I naked...?"

"...WELL, YOU SEE...WHAT HAD HAPPENED WAS-"

Izzy pushed Kyrito down on his ass with his laid-back smile, rolling his eyes. Then, just like that, he became serious again.

His castle...!!!

"I-I'm sorry, Master...after our defeat, Kyrie took down your castle...this is one of the only remaining rooms. You and I were both resurrected..."

"By whom?"

"...My sister."

"Her?"

"Yes, Sakunia of Hellpyre."

Izzy gave Kyrito a small look surprise, before dropping to his knees, still weakened from that scarring fight. He now had a scar over his chest where the dragon knight had dealt the finishing blow- a reminder of his power. He glared at it now, tracing the outline of it with his index finger.

"Oh, Master! I almost forgot!" Kyrito grinned, digging around Izzy's now broken capsule. He pulled out a long black case, grinning wider as he brought it to him. "Here, here!" He unlocked it.

"..." Izzy gave Kyrito a questioning glance, before grabbing the case and pulling it closer. He opened it, his eyes lighting up at what was inside. His dragon staff! He smiled and grabbed it, closing his eyes and letting the power, the magic flow back into him, his robe returning.

Rising once again, Izzy began to exit the room, using his staff for support. He gave Kyrito a short glance, before continuing out, making his way up the stairs. He glared around at the surrounding rubble, before making his way outside.

His entire sanctuary he'd put so much effort into making...destroyed.

Suppressing a growl, the arch mage headed straight for the highest hill outside his castle, having built up the strength to walk regularly now. He stopped at the top, his furious gaze in the clouds. "..."

"Master?" Kyrito spoke softly, he and Kion having been right behind him the whole time. He stared up at him with his tail submissive and low, not used to seeing Izzy angry- let alone completely livid.

Izzy didn't answer. Instead, he rose his staff, gray clouds whirling in the sky above them. Lightning cracked the skies at the arch mage's command, thunder following as rail began to fall on his ruined home. It was safe to say he was beyond pissed by now, everything having sunk in.

The entire time, Kyrito was smart to keep quiet, watching Izzy vent his anger, having no fear of a storm summoned by his own master. He scooped Kion up as the little tiger ran between his legs and cowered, cradling him in his arms.

Eventually, Izzy let the storm calm and quiet, only gentle rain and dark skies remaining. "They will pay..."

Kyrito nodded and grinned, his tail wagging immediately. "Glad to hear you say it."

"Me and you, Kyrito. We'll make them pay together, and then, return to our original goal." Izzy looked down at Kyrito, a smirk making it's way onto his lips.

"Yes, Master..." Kyrito smirked back, gently setting Kion down. He hugged Izzy again, snuggling close, ignoring the arch mage's cold skin, nuzzling it instead of shivering.

"They don't know what they've done..."

* * *

**XSakuniaX: Woo! Chapter 1's typed up finally!**

**HeartsnHands: Pft, that sucked.**

**TornFlames; They're gay! D:**

**XSakuniaX: Cha, tis hawt.  
**

**1995Roxy: Yaoi!!!!  
**

**Kaydox: OMG INORITE. xD**

**DarkShoryu: Meh... _**

**XSakuniaX: Dooon't worry, they are straight couples too, ya' know?**

**KyritoNoSama: Me n' Izzy are gonna be gettin' it on all night long~! xD -pelvic thrust-**

**XSakuniaX: xD ...**

**Kaydox: lololol!!**

**Izzy1985: o.o;**

**XSakuniaX: Well, review! I'll type the next chapter when I get a chance. :3 C'mon Drew, let's go play around~**

**HeartsnHands: -blushes- Mmkay...**

**XSakuniaX: Review, review!!! *scurries off with him***


End file.
